Under the Rain
by anna.ahn
Summary: Yongguk rela berdiri berjam - jam dalam guyuran hujan, asal kekasih nya mau mendengarkanya. Produce 101 fanfic, Kim brothers. Choon's. Kim Yongguk x Kim Sihyun. AU! OOC!


UNDER THE RAIN

Pairing : Kim Yongguk x Kim Sihyun

Tak pernah Yongguk merasa sebimbang ini. sudah berhari-hari ia tidak bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya. Mereka sedang terlibat dalam perang dingin karena Yongguk mabuk tempo hari setelah berkumpul dengan JBJ. Yongguk dan alkohol bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Apalagi jika ditemukan telanjang dada di tempat tidurnya bersama pria lain. Iya, pria lain.

Sihyun yang kala itu berniat untuk membangunkannya dan karena mereka ada janji kencan. Nyatanya ia harus berteriak histeris melihat pemandangan tidak senonoh di hadapannya. Pacarnya sedang memeluk pria lain dan sama-sama telanjang. Yaah meskipun tidak sepenuhnya telanjang. Tapi tetap saja. Pengkhianatan ini tidak bisa diterima.

Hal terburuknya adalah Yongguk yang tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun karena memang ia tak mengetahui apapun. Tentang bagaimana bisa mereka berakhir di atas ranjang Yongguk dengan pose yang tidak mengenakan mata dan hati.

Sejak saat itu Sihyun tidak bisa dihubungi. Setiap Yongguk pergi ke rumahnya hanya ada sepupunya, Kang Dongho, yang menghalangi pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sihwan tidak bisa diganggu." Pria menakutkan itu akan mengusir Yongguk lagi dan lagi. Selalu seperti itu. Bahkan sudah kesepuluh kalinya Yongguk mendapatkan penolakan yang sama.

Yongguk berkali-kali melihat ponselnya. _Chat roomnya_ dengan Sihyun masih sama semenjak beberapa hari lau. Bahkan sihyun tidak membalas pesannya sama sekali. Telponnya pun selalu di _reject_. Sebesar itukah kesalahan Yongguk? Ya, besar sih. Siapa yang tidak marah melihat pacarnya seperti itu. Apalagi pacarnya tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan bulu harus mengitari kakinya. Oh rupanya Tolbi ingin diperhatikan juga. Yongguk mengangkat Tolbi dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Ia mengelus bulu lembut Tolbi. Setidaknya ia tidak sendiri. "Tolbi, apa kau rindu _eomma_? Aku rindu sekali. Tapi dia tidak mau menemuiku." Yongguk mengadu pada kucing kesayangannya yang hanya ditanggapi geraman lemah karena Tobi sudah hampir tertidur.

"Yak! Tolbi! Kau tidak mendengarkan _appa_?" dan akhirnya Yonnguk yang merasa bodoh. Mana mungkin Tolbi akan menanggapinya. Mana paham dia tentang apa yang sedang menimpa orang tua angkatnya ini. yongguk hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Bagaimana caranya mengakhiri penyiksaan ini? yongguk sudah tidak kuat ya Tuhan.

Ponselnya berdering.

 _ **Kenta is calling...**_

Yongguk menggeram menahan kesal. Padahal ia berharap Sihyun yang meneleponnya. _Tidak mungkin_.

Dengan malas Yongguk menggeser icon hijau di layarnya dan menempelkan benda itu di telinganya.

' _Sudah baikan?'_

"Menurutmu?" Yongguk menahan agar suaranya tidak meninggi. Bagaimanapun Kenta adalah _hyung_ nya.

' _Lama sekali. Ini kan hanya kesalahpahaman.'_

" _Hyung_ , coba saja kau yang ada di posisinya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

' _Hahaha Youngmin tidak akan begitu.'_

"Aku sedang serius, _Hyung_. Ini juga gara-gara kau."

' _Siapa yang tahu kalau aku ketiduran di kasurmu? Lagipula kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku karena membopongmu sampai apartemen itu melelahkan.'_

"Kau gila." Yongguk sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi ketika mendengar kekehan Kenta di seberang sana.

' _Jadi bagaimana? Jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi. Aku memapahmu sampai ke apartemen dan ketiduran.'_

"Mudah bagimu berkata. Ketemu saja tidak bisa. Sepupunya yang mengerikan itu selalu menghadang di depan pintu." Yongguk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

' _Minta bantuan pada kakaknya. Kan Jonghyun baik.'_

"Bagaimana bisa minta bantuan? Dia sedang jalan-jalan ke luar negeri dengan pacarnya."

' _Benarkah? Minki pergi ke luar negeri dengan Jonghyun? Sialan. Dia tidak memberitahuku.'_

"Memangnya kau siapa? Jadi bagaimana?"

Ada jeda lumayan panjang. Yongguk sampai mengecek layar ponselnya untuk memastikan mereka masih terhubung atau tidak.

' _Tunggu saja di depan rumahnya sampai dia mau menemuimu. Pasti dia tidak akan tega. Kalau masih cinta.'_

"Hyung, apa maksudmu? Sihyun pasti masih mencintaiku."

' _Ya sudah. Jika kau yakin, lakukan saja. Jangan pedulikan Dongho. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Bantuanmu sedang bersenang-senang dengan pacarnya.'_

Itu benar. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kakak iparnya sedang bulan madu. Tidak akan ada bantuan lain. Jangan harapkan Minhyun apalagi Dongho. Tidak mungkin juga ia meminta bantuan pada JBJ. Mereka pasti akan menertawainya. Setelah memikirkan saran Kenta matang-matang, akhirnya ia berangkat memperjuangkan cintanya.

...

"Sihyun! Chagi, aku di luar. Ayolah keluar. Kita harus bicara." Yongguk berteriak dari bawah balkon kamar Sihyun. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan Kang Dongho yang keluar dari rumah dengan tampang garangnya.

"Heh sipit! Jangan berteriak!"

Yongguk tidak peduli. Ia tetap memanggil kekasihnya. Ia tak akan menyerah. Cintanya kepada Sihyun terlalu kuat. Ia sudah tak tahan menanggung kesendiriannya. Ia ingin Sihyunnya kembali. Ia ingin mendengar celotehan lugunya. Ia rindu semua tentang Sihyun hingga ia seakan tak sanggup berdiri lagi esok pagi. Semua harus kembali seperti semula, hari ini juga.

Sementara itu Dongho hanya menghela nafas kasar. Ia tahu apapun yang dilakukannya tidak akan membuat Yongguk mundur selangkahpun. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk membujuk batu yang satunya. Iya, pasangan batu yang berteriak di depan itu.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Sihyun. Ingin mengumpat ketika melihat sepupunya sedang bersembunyi di balik tirai sesekali mengintip ke bawah jendelanya. Ia geram bukan main dengan kelakuan sepupunya itu. Ia bersikeras tidak mau menemui kekasihnya. Padahal Dongho tahu mereka saling merindukan tapi egonya terlalu besar untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah, temui saja dia."

Sihyun menatapnya sinis. "Tidak mau."

Dongho menyandarkan tubuhnya di kusen pintu. Memandang Sihyun dengan alis yang menukik tajam. Ia bingung apa maunya si sepupu bodohnya itu. Awalnya ia disini karena Jonghyun yang memintanya untuk menjaga adik kesayangannya itu selama ia pergi berlibur. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan justru menyusahkannya. Sihyun sedang bertengkar dengan Yongguk. Ia diminta Sihyun untuk mengusir Yongguk jika ia datang. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega, tapi ia takut pada Jonghyun jika adiknya akan mengadu kalau Dongho tidak menjaganya dengan baik.

"Di luar mendung, Sihyun. Dia pasti tidak akan beranjak sebelum kau keluar menemuinya."

" _Hyung_ , kenapa membelanya? Kau ini sepupuku bukan?"

Akh! Dongho ingin mencabut rambutnya. Kenapa sepupunya sebebal ini ya Tuhan. "Jangan seperti anak kecil. Ia pasti mau menjelaskan masalah kalian tempo hari. Aku yakin Kenta tidak seperti itu."

"Tapi dia suka menggoda pria-pria tampan. Ih, menyebalkan."

"Memangnya si Longguo itu tampan? Biasa saja."

" _Hyung_! Mau ku adukan Daehwi kalau kau sering berimajinasi kotor tentangnya?"

Skak mat. Donho tidak berkutik. Apapun asal jangan _fluffy ball_ kesukaannya. Daehwi adalah kelemahannya. "Terserah kau saja."

Akhirnya Dongho meninggalkan Sihyun dan kebebalannya. Ia tak mau ikut campur urusan dua batu itu.

Seperti yang Dongho katakan. Di luar mendung. Awan kumulonimbus mulai bergulung-gulung di atas kepala Yongguk. Jangankan hanya hujan, badai Katrina sekalipun tak akan menurunkan tekad Yongguk untuk membuat kekasihnya kembali.

Setitik dua titik air menyapa bumi. Sihyun mulai was-was. Yongguk tak mundur sejengkalpun. Ada perasaan tak tega. Tapi baginya Yongguk terlalu sulit untuk dimaafkan. Ia amat tersakiti dengan kejadian itu. Biarpun Yongguk bilang seperti apapun Kenta ia tak mungkin menggoda teman sendiri tapi tetap saja Sihyun tidak semudah itu percaya. Karena khasiat lidah buaya itu untuk mengobati luka bakar bukan luka hati.

Sihyun masih mengawasi Yongguk dari balik tirai. Hujan mulai deras. Air tak membuat Yongguk menyerah. Ini hanya air, pikirnya. Sedangkan Sihyun masih bergulat dengan pikirannya. Haruskah ia turun dan menemui Yongguk. Tidak. Tidak sekarang.

Akhirnya ia beranjak dari balik tirai. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Melihat Yongguk di bawah guyuran hujan akan melemahkan hatinya. Jadi sebaiknya ia menghindari pemandangan itu. Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air mata. Ia mengulang setiap adegan di apartemen Yongguk di dalam kepalanya. Hatinya hancur. Teriris tipis setipis baju renang Hyungsoeb.

Ia perfikir lagi. Benarkah Yongguk setega itu padanya? Benarkan Yongguk sebejat itu? Benarkah Yongguk tidak mencintainya lagi?

Dari setiap kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan, tidak satupun yang ia pertimbangkan lagi. Kenta memang suka menggoda lelaki, tapi sejauh ini tidak ada anggota JBJ yang ia jadikan korban. Lagipula ia sudah punya pacar. Siapa? Im Youngmin? Ahh, iya Youngmin. Sepupu Daehwi. Tapi bukankah Youngmin itu pacar Donghyun? Jadi, mana yang benar? Yang benar adalah hujannya semakin deras.

Sihyun tersadar ketika suara petir menyambar begitu keras. Ia berlari ke jendela hanya untuk melihat Yongguk masih berdiri di bawah sana dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Tidak. Sudah cukup Sihyun! Jangan siksa dia lebih parah lagi!

Sihyun segera berlari ke luar. Menghiraukan Dongho yang hampir tertabrak olehnya. Ia bahkan tidak membawa payung. Yang penting ia harus menarik Yongguk masuk ke rumah agar ia tidak sakit. Itu saja.

Sihyun membuka pintu depan dengan kasar. Menghampiri Yongguk yang hanya tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Bibirnya sudah membiru. Hal itu membuat Sihyun meruntuki kebebalannya. Saat Sihyun sudah berada dalam jangkauan, Yongguk langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!" Sihyun berteriak di antara suara hujan.

"Apapun ku lakukan agar kamu mau bicara padaku."

Hati Sihyun teriris mendengar suara kekasihnya bergetar karena kedinginan. "Jangan bodoh. Kamu bisa sakit."

"Tak ada yang lebih sakit dari kehilanganmu, Sihyun."

"Berhenti berkata manis. Kamu bahkan terlihat menyedihkan."

"Ya, aku berkubang dalam kesedihan berhari-hari karenamu."

Sihyun menahan senyumnya. Yongguk yang bermulut manis itu jarang terjadi. "Ayo masuk. Kita bicara di dalam."

Akhirnya, usaha Yongguk tidak sia-sia. Sihyun mengurai pelukan mereka lalu menarik Yongguk ke dalam rumah. Lagi-lagi mereka mengabaikan Dongho yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Sihyun membawa Yongguk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Ia menyalakan keran untuk memenuhi _bathtub_ dengan air hangat.

"Kita... akan mandi bersama?" Yongguk menaikkan alisnya jenaka. Yang ditanyai hanya melempar tatapan kesal. "Aku bercanda. Jadi, kita bicara sekarang atau nanti?"

"Terserah." Sihyun memalingkan muka. Bukan karena kesal, tapi ia tak tahan godaan kotak-kotak di perut Yongguk yang terlihat karena kaosnya basah. Ia meruntuki kenapa Yongguk harus memakai kaos putih. Biasanya kan dia suka pakai warna hitam.

"Duduk di sini." Yongguk menarik Sihyun untuk duduk di atas closet. Ia kemudian bersimpuh di depan Sihyun. "Dengar, aku dan Kenta- _hyung_ tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia membantuku kembali ke apartemen karena aku terlalu mabuk untuk pulang sendiri." Sihyun masih diam. Memberi kesempatan Yongguk untuk berbicara lagi. "dia terlalu lelah jadi tertidur di kamarku. Untuk masalah baju, dia berkata aku sendiri yang melepasnya. Dia juga melepas bajunya karena aku tidak sengaja muntah di bajunya."

Sihyun sebenarnya ingin tertawa ketika Yongguk menceritakan insiden memuntahi Kenta. Tapi ia ingat bahwa ia sedang berada dalam mode garang.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Yongguk mulai kesal. "Apakah Sihyun yang cantik ini memaafkan Yongguk?"

"Jangan mabuk lagi."

Yongguk mengangguk.

"Jangan merepotkan Kenta- _hyung_ lagi."

Yongguk menangguk lagi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Kali ini Yongguk tertawa renyah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengucup bibir kekasihnya. "Tidak akan pernah. Karena Yongguk hanya milik Sihyun. Sampai kapanpun hati Yongguk milik Sihyun, tidak ada yang lain."

Dan begitulah mereka kembali akur.

 **Tamat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yongguk melempar ponselnya di atas kasur. Ia terlalu geli membayangkan setiap adegan itu. Ia berkidik ngeri sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sihyun yang sedari tadi melihatnya terheran dengan kelakuan Yongguk.

"Ada apa?"

Yongguk hanya menunjuk-nunjuk ponselnya sambil meringis ngeri. Sihyun mengambil ponsel milik Yonggukk yang tergeletak tak berdaya setelah dibanting pemiliknya. Ia membaca apa yang sedari tadi membuat Yongguk tersenyum sambil berguling di atas kasur hingga akhirnya memasang ekspresi jijik seperti itu.

"Apa ini? Fanfict lagi? Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu banyak baca fanfict."

"Tapi itu tadi awalnya lucu."

"Terus?"

"Akhirnya menjijikkan. Sejak kapan aku jadi _cheesy_ seperti itu?"

Ya, Yongguk punya hobi baru setelah keluar dari Produce 101. Baca fanfict tentag dirinya. Dan yang tadi itu adalah salah satu fanfict yang ia baca hari ini. Sihyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hobi baru temannya ini.

"Ya Tuhan, menunggu di bawah hujan? Drama sekali."

"Diam."

Tawa Sihyun malah semakin menjadi. "Jadi, Yongguk hanya milik Sihyun? Haha lucu sekali."

"Diam."

"Yongguk hanya milik Sih—"

Sihyun terbungkam. Bukan dengan tangan, tapi bibir. Ya, bibir sexy Yongguk yang membungkamnya. Sihyun hanya membatu. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Yang benar, Sihyun hanya milik Yongguk."

 **True End.**


End file.
